User talk:Ripple.of.mc
Hi. Just because. ~Darkshine903'' 01:26, May 12, 2015 (UTC)'' Quick Suggestion? I really suggest putting the joining clans category somewhere on the main page because newcomers won't even know there is a joint page.☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:20, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' Good idea, thanks, Dark. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:21, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Your very welcome!☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:24, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' Instead I just added the category to the Joining Page, you can go see it if you want. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:25, May 13, 2015 (UTC) How do make it editing section new? I'm so inexperienced.☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' You either click on add a new section ''or just add a new heading. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 23:30, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Gosh, well, I'll try. Just remember, I have FRW to work with too, and that's really improving, so I need to keep up with that. I'm trying to roleplay as much as possible. (Yeah, I agree, it has been very inactive) Flamestar22 23:30, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Mine says edit instead of leave a message. And also, there is no Joining link on the main page, so you might want to add Joint to the help category.☾Darkshine903☽'' Just type Your title here instead of adding a new section heading on the button thing. --'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 23:34, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I was trying to section everything to look better.. but I guess I can try.. Flamestar22 23:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Font Size Fixed it. Would you like it any bigger or smaller? Or just keep it the way it is? Flamestar22 23:47, May 13, 2015 (UTC) WHAT SIZE IS REGUALR? Flamestar22 23:52, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh cool, but what does it mean by 'ninth life'? Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:30, May 14, 2015 (UTC) His last life given to him. Like the first one was I think something. And Rainfall's life was wisdom I think. It was after the last life given to him in the ceremony. And you should add the joining link to the help section on the main page.☾Darkshine903☽'' 00:19, May 15, 2015 (UTC)'' https://join.me/331-790-396 Flamestar22 20:46, May 16, 2015 (UTC) What just happened? I left for a bit and then i came back and it said I edited the pages as vandalism...☾Darkshine903☽ I think while I was gone because I had a little work, someone hacked me... ☾Darkshine903☽'' 22:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' Yes, Icyclaw, but she would never curse. Ever. She and I even thought at a point that hate was a bad word. I honestly think someone who knows somehow might try to set me up so would seem like I did a bad deed even though I was innocent.☾Darkshine903☽'' 22:38, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' Want Dark X Moth?☾Darkshine903☽ 03:13, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Joining pages Joining page for loners and rougues. dude u already know l-l Flamestar22 20:44, May 21, 2015 (UTC) It's not only this wiki, Ripple. I've checked an it's pretty much every wiki. It just pulls it back to regular size and font no matter how or what you do to change it. I've noticed that and am a little upset myself. Anyway, what I did was just edited the CSS Editor on the Admin Dashboard, or any of the MediaWiki. Flamestar22 21:00, May 21, 2015 (UTC) For the chararts, no, I did not 'copy' them. I looked up cat imaged up on google and a few pictures I tried drawing on the computer. The only thing I traced was the herbs. Flamestar22 10:31, May 22, 2015 (UTC) WOAH HOW DID YOU GET THAT BOUCNING GIF OF MOTHSTAR YOU LITTLE ANGEL HOW DID YOU Flamestar22 02:27, May 24, 2015 (UTC) but how Flamestar22 04:06, May 24, 2015 (UTC) I want to make one myself with all my characters. Unfortunately, I'm rubbish with MSPaint, and I cannot animate using the trial version of SAI. ~Aquila Templates How do you create a freaking template? ☾Darkshine903☽'' 18:12, May 24, 2015 (UTC)'' Yeah those kinds.☾Darkshine903☽'' 21:13, May 24, 2015 (UTC)'' Yo Ripple is Coalfeather gonna have another litter or something soon? No pressure but I would like to raise the amount of characters in the clan before anyone starts to die. I think Longfur will have another kitting soon but Idk who with I will probably just make a rouge character to knock her up. Just wanted to know.Whitestar 20:38, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for letting me know. I'll tell Aquila about it and try to help fix the problem. Flamestar22 21:35, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I've told Aquila about the problem. I've fixed up a few pages, but it seems like you fixed most of it. Flamestar22 21:40, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry. I'll help you. I'm sure the VTSF will immediately see to the problem. Flamestar22 21:44, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ~~ ripple listen to me and my dA friends talky <3 https://join.me/354-992-884 Flamestar22 22:21, May 31, 2015 (UTC) the white stuff on darkys charart is called waste Flamestar22 22:23, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ripple! Just came by to ask you if you can roleplay on my wiki. I'm making more pages and such so I really need everyone to pitch in and help. We all worked pretty hard on that wiki, correct? See you soon! I'll be on the chat at Mothwing. Just in case you forgot, here:http://mothwing.wikia.com/wiki/Mσтнωιηg_Iѕℓαη∂~_Wiki Try to notify anyone you can! Ɗυѕкƒєαтнєя77 22:35, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Front page White was complaining about the main pictures at the front. I just made a better quality one with Thunder added so approve?